swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LoBW17: Finał, cz. 3
Part 1 - Jak pies z kotem, czyli walka wre Zupa Śmierci zauważyła grupkę poszukiwaczy przygód od razu. Natychmiastowo część jej zawartości wylała się na ziemię, tworząc falę powodziową szybko zatrzymaną przez Venayę, i jej zaklęcie. Vasal i Yi spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Skinęli głową do Defaraqa, sygnalizując mu, że gdy nadejdzie właściwa pora, użyje kontroli serwera i zlaguje go DDoSem. Zwinnym ruchem Vasal wyjęła oba swoje miecze, zaś Yi chwycił swój w obie ręce. Kilkoma skokami i odbiciami od ściany miski wbili się na wierzch bossa. Za pomocą ruchu ręki Venaya rzuciła czar wzmacniający na wszystkich walczących, po czym odbiegła kawałek dalej szukać bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Aschgan, Dancer i Kerolot starali się zadać jak największą szkodę ściance miski, w której była Zupa; Mandriv z najświętszym spokojem, jak gdyby nie był w trakcie walki, która zadecyduje o jego losie, rzucał dynamitami w bossa. Schrodinger wskoczył Dancerowi na głowę, po czym odbił się od niej i podleciał dalej, na otaczające go skały, mierząc odległość tak, by Zupa znajdowała się w punkcie środka. Alexyy i ShiroNeko przerwały paniczny krzyk, lecz nadal nie zachowały pełnego spokoju. W przypływie emocji jednak przełamały strach, i rzuciły się w przód na bossa. Yi oraz Vasal wyciągnęli ręce, by je wciągnąć na górę. Stali na półmetrowej, śliskiej ściance, więc drugimi rękami trzymali się siebie nawzajem, by nie spaść. Wszystko to wydarzyło się w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, by zastygnąć na cenne pięć sekund. Defaraq ukrył się za jedną z otaczających teren skał, wyciął mieczem szparkę, przez którą patrzał na Vasal, czekając na sygnał do lagowania serwera. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać od ciśnięcia swojego miecza w Zupę Śmierci. Rzut okazał się celny, więc miecz po prostu się złamał w połowie, nie robiąc żadnego wrażenia na bossie. Zupa wykonała kolejny atak. Czwórka wojowników znajdująca się na jej ściance została porwana w powietrze, co szybko zauważyła Venaya. Wokół niej rozległa się fioletowa aura, rozchodząca się kręgami po jej ciele. Chwilę później aura zmieniła się w ducha, który eksplodował zielonym słupem ognia zarówno nad Venayą, jak i nad każdym z latających bohaterów, którzy, zyskawszy kontrolę nad sobą, przebili się przez cuchnące tornado. W tym samym czasie jednak, Zupa oddała dwa ataki w ekipę Dancera bijącą na dole, oraz jeden w Mandriva. W grupkę szaleńczo bijących mieczami ścianę misy graczy poleciały dwie fale rosołu, mogącego bez problemu przepalić ich zbroje i ciała. Pierwszą falę powstrzymał Aschgan, skacząc w górę, zaczepiając się jedną ręką wypustka w ściance wywołanego dynamitem Mandriva, i wyciągając zarazem rękę do reszty ekipy. Przed drugą falą najzwyczajniej zaczęli oni uciekać, byli bowiem od niej szybsi. Zanim jednak cały ten rosół wsiąknął, oddalili się od Zupy o prawie pół kilometra. Musieli wracać. Mandriva zaś, przed trafieniem przez lecące w jego stronę strzały pomidorówki uratował Schrodinger, szybko reagując na ataki i strzelając w nie pociskami, rozbijającymi je w powietrzu. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji, Mandriv pokazał kotu jedynie uniesiony w górę kciuk, i wrócił do rzucania dynamitów w zupę. Ekipa walcząca na górze przebijała swoimi broniami warstwy ochronne Zupy, by ta nie stworzyła całkowitego pola siłowego wokół siebie. Mimo tego, nawet w czwórkę byli zbyt wolni, i warstwy pola stopniowo narastały, aczkolwiek bardzo powoli. Zupa uniosła się w powietrze i zaczęła wirować, oblewając wszystko dokoła gorącym, żrącym kwasem o zapachu barszczu. Najbardziej jednak obrywała część grupy walcząca na górze. Yi postanowił zabrać ShiroNeko i Alexyy na dół; chwycił je więc z całej siły i zeskoczył na powierzchnie. Grupa czekająca na dole schroniła się w polu ochronnym wytworzonym przez Venayę, do którego szybko dołączyli uciekinierzy z góry. Natychmiastowo zerwał się Schrodinger i rzucił się do biegu w Zupę, podczas którego oddał około dwudziestu strzałów. Vasal była jednak wciąż na górze, biegając po wirujących ścianach i raz po raz skacząc w celu uniknięcia latającej wszędzie cieczy. Widząc bezskuteczność ataku, Zupa opadła na dół z prędkością dźwięku, zostawiając nieprzygotowaną na to Vasal dwadzieścia metrów nad ziemią, spadającą wprost na żrącą ciecz. Widząc to, Yi podbiegł do Zupy, jednakże zanim się wdrapał, Thaini została uratowana przez Schrodingera, który złapawszy ją złamał sobie kręgosłup. Venaya przerwała pole ochronne i rzuciła czar uzdrawiający na kota, po czym zaczęła atakować bossa kulami ognia. Nadszedł czas na zaplanowaną zmianę taktyki. Cała drużyna, za wyjątkiem Defaraqa i Venayi weszła na górę miski, i zaczęła przebijać jak największą ilość wciąż powstających sieci pola siłowego. Zupa jednak, zauważywszy to, zmieniła strukturę cieczy w rosół, sklepiający się w jedno oko, stające się ludzkim. Sztuczne, powstałe przez Zupę oko nagle eksplodowało, tworząc ogromne ilości sieci, przerażając tym samym Alexyy, która spadła, lecz została ochroniona przed bolesnym upadkiem przez Defaraqa, który stwierdził, że mimo ważności jego zadania, nie będzie się kryć. Wiedząc jednak, że nie może on psuć planu zadania, wrzucił uratowaną dziewczynę z powrotem na górę, a samemu wrócił do kryjówki za ścianą. Zupa znów uniosła się w górę, stworzyła z pola siłowego coś na wzór pokrywki i odwróciła się do góry nogami, szybko potem wracając do normalnego stanu. Wszyscy spadli na dół, oprócz Schrodingera, który szybko zareagował na ten fakt, i zaczepił się pazurami o nowo stworzone pole siłowe. Widząc, że jego towarzysze są w kiepskim stanie po upadku, a leczenie ich przez Venayę zajmie trochę czasu, wziął on sprawę w swoje ręce, i zaczął wychodzić poza plan działania. Cała taktyka wzięła w łeb już wcześniej, gdy okazało się, że Zupa ma wiele różnych ataków - pomyślał. Chwycił broń mocniej, jego puls przyspieszył, a karabin zmienił swoją formę. Użył Irytacji. Part 2 - Lag, który wyrwał się spod kontroli Zadające spore obrażenia kule z karabinu Schrodingera szybko przebijały się przez kolejne warstwy pola siłowego, mniej więcej wyrównując prędkość ich niszczenia z prędkością narastania. Yi uniósł oczy w górę, i widząc działania kota uśmiechnął się. Wziął butelkę z miksturą uzdrawiającą i wypił ją; nie mniej jednak był bardzo skołowany, i tak jak reszta ekipy, musiał ochłonąć. Zdawał się wiedzieć, że kot da radę. I tak też było. Zupa ciskała w kota różne strzały, pociski i gazy - kot jednak unikał ich w najprzeróżniejsze sposoby. Bardzo zwinnie i szybko reagował przeróżnymi piruetami czy saltami na ataki bossa. Niestety, po dziesięciu sekundach Irytacja skończyła się, co zmartwiło kota. Wyskoczył saltem w tył z pola siłowego, na którym stał, i zaczepił się pazurami o zewnętrzny bok misy, krzycząc do drużyny, by szybko się regenerowali. Jako pierwszy do walki wrócił Dancer, imponując tym Venayi. Szybko chwycił się łapy kota, który zauważywszy cele jego kompana, wypił miksturę siły, i wciągnął go na górę. Dancer przejął inicjatywę walki z polami siłowymi. Po chwili reszta ekipy również wstała, i wspólną grupą, w siedmiu, podbiegli do bossa. Widząc grupę jako łatwy cel do zestrzelenia, Zupa wysłała na nich kolejną falę żrącego rosołu. Ekipa jednak szybko to spostrzegła, i złapawszy się wspólnie za ręce, wybili się wszyscy razem ponad fale. Mandrivowi jednak spadł but, i spalił się zaraz po dotknięciu fali, demonstrując zarazem jej siłę. Schrodinger wskoczył na górę i zaczął drapać pazurami pole siłowe, gdyż nie miał już amunicji w karabinie. Po chwili jednak cała grupa znalazła się na górze, a Yi dał swojemu kotu jeszcze 160 nabojów. Dostawszy amunicję, Schrodinger wyskoczył od zupy, i pobiegł dalej, by strzelać z odległości. Po drodze oddał jednak kilka strzałów, by skontrować ataki bossa w kompanów. W tym czasie walka przybrała komiczną formę. Ataki Zupy stały się monotonne i wciąż takie same, a grupka stojących na polach siłowych ludzi omijała je na przeróżne postacie, wbijając wciąż miecze w pola. W wirze walki i przypływie emocji zapomnieli, że pole można zdezaktywować. Zupa tak też zrobiła, licząc, że wtedy wszyscy wpadną do środka. Vasal, reagując szybko na ten fakt, dała znak ręką Defaraqowi, by ten zlagował serwer. Wszystko zwolniło. Ekipa otrzymała trzy sekundy na działanie. Wszyscy zaczęli więc biec w powietrzu, aż nie dobiegli do ścianek i nie zeskoczyli z nich; Jin Mo-Ri podpalił Mandrivowi plecak z dynamitami, a sam dorzucił od siebie dwa granaty. Yi szybko wrzucił do środka misy sześć Thanv-bomb, a reszta wrzuciła swoje miecze do środka, w celu zdziałania czegokolwiek. Największą rzecz zrobiła jednak Vasal, detonując we wnętrzu Zupy sześć bomb N3. Całe pole walki zamarło na krótką chwilę. Przez sekundę panowała idealna cisza. Rozległa się potężna eksplozja. Duża część zupy rozlała się na obszarze ponad stu kilometrów, niszcząc przeróżne rzeczy - pola, lasy, zwierzęta, część Equilin, w tym kwaterę mieszkalną grupki walczących z bossem kompanów. Z wnętrza zupy wyłonił się półkilometrowy grzyb atomowy, a fala uderzeniowa idąca prostopadle do ziemi, zamiast równolegle, wbiła wszystkich na pięć centymetrów w głąb ziemi. Zepsuła również Aschganowi fryzurę. Z odległości widać było, że misa Zupy stała się pusta. Schrodinger zaczął więc strzelać w odsłonięte serce bossa, zadając kilkadziesiąt tysięcy obrażeń. Atak zdawał się być skuteczny. Serce Zupy zmieniło swój kolor z czerwonego na niebieskie. Rozległ się paniczny krzyk, a po chwili serce eksplodowało, niszcząc bossa, i wyrzucając Siódmy Amulet na zewnątrz. Misa rozbiła się w malutkie kawałki, rozrzucone po ogromnej połaci przestrzeni. Wszyscy westchnęli z ulgą, myśląc, że to już koniec. Nawet Defaraq wyszedł z ukrycia, a Schrodinger odłożył broń i spojrzał w dół góry, na której stał, podziwiając widoki. Yi utulił Vasal, licząc, że wszystko się powiodło. Stali wtuleni w siebie, pełni radości i entuzjazmu. Reszta ekipy utworzyła wokół nich koło, i pełni satysfakcji ze zwycięstwa, zaczęli wykrzykiwać jedno słowo - "gorzko". Vasal spojrzała na nich, a potem rzuciła zalotnym okiem na Yi'ego. Ten zrozumiał przesłanie, i... Boss narodził się na nowo, wytwarzając falę uderzeniową, która zmiotła wszystkich na kilka metrów, wywracając ich. Zupa lewitowała w powietrzu, otoczona półprzezroczystą fioletową kulą, będącą pełnym polem siłowym. Defaraq przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia, a reszta ekipy zaczęła się denerwować, wpadając w furię bitewną, z coraz większą wolą zniszczenia bossa. Schrodinger, stojący zaś kilometr dalej, poznał, że Zupa żyje jedynie wyczuwając jej zapach. Chwycił swój karabin na nowo, nie strzelał jednak, gdyż wiedział, że to i tak nic nie da. Zdumieni reinkarnacją bossa, poszukiwacze przygód z Equilin stali w jednym miejscu, zdumieni, acz gotowi do walki; spokojni, acz pełni woli walki. Stali w linii, bacznie obserwując poczynania bossa, który zdawał się nic nie robić, tylko czekać. Aschgan spojrzał na swój Pip-Boy. Wykazywał on odczyt nieznanej fali, o stopniu nasilenia Ruskim. Nie wiedząc, co to znaczy, zlekceważył sprawę, i znów zaczął przyglądać się bossowi. Wtem, jakieś sto metrów przed nimi, z ziemi zaczął unosić się prostopadle do niej tajemniczy, czarny dym, formując powoli sylwetkę, którą otaczała fioletowa aura, podobna jak u bossa, ale nie kulista, tylko tkwiąca jakby wewnątrz ciała. Vasal przypomniała sobie tą postać. Wiedziała już, że to CREATOR. Yi oraz Defaraq zauważyli to samo. Part 3 - Ten, który stworzył, chce niszczyć - Miło się patrzało na wasze poczynania... - stwierdził Creator - jeżeli pozwolicie mi działać, oszczędzę was wszystkich. Dam wam wygrać, i tyle. To jak, stoi? - Nigdy, śmieciu. Nie zasługujesz na istnienie. - odparła Vasal, pełna wrogości. Zdawało się, że może ona przejść w ten sam stan, co podczas walki z Merintsem; tym razem coś jednak ją od tego powstrzymywało. - Jesteś słodka, panienko Avian - odparł Creator - aż szkoda, że takie partie już zajęte - po tych słowach lekko się zaśmiał do siebie, a cień bijący na aurze czarnej postaci wskazywał, że się uśmiecha. Kontynuował on jednak mowę. - Defaraqu, Yi, gratuluję wam niebywałej umiejętności dedukcji i rozumowania. Doskonale wiecie, czego oczekuję, i co chcę zrobić. Decydujcie, wchodzicie w mój mały deal? Schrodinger podbiegł do ekipy, wszedł na ramię Vasal, i spojrzał na Creatora gniewnym okiem. Dla pewności przeładował broń. - Co on chce zrobić... powiedzcie, błagam... - ShiroNeko trzęsła się ze strachu, pod natłokiem wszystkich tych wydarzeń. - Wyjaśnię później, panno Neko. Creatorze, ja jestem narzędziem, prawda? - Yi patrzał na postać z pozornym spokojem, acz zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Tu się mylisz. Narzędziem jest jeden z NPC, Mietek Żul - odparł spokojnie Creator, wyczuwając nerwy Yi'ego - ale nie martw się. To był twój jedyny błąd w rozumowaniu. - Pozwolisz, że wyjaśnię wszystkim, o co tu chodzi? - spytał się Yi. - Nie. Wiedząc, co chcę zrobić, nikt nie zgodziłby się na wygraną. - odrzekł Creator, jednakże słowa te trafiły tylko do uszu Yi'ego, Vasal i Defaraqa. - Porywam się na głęboką wodę. Stań, śmieciu, walcz, tylko zostaw ich! - Vasal rzuciła się do walki z Creatorem, który jednak jednym ruchem ręki wytrącił ją z równowagi i przejął jej oba miecze. Yi szybko pomógł jej podnieść się z ziemi i otarł łzę z jej policzka. - Jesteś szarmancki wobec tak niegodziwej kobiety - zaśmiał się Creator - jak rozumiem, nie godzicie się na to, by wygrać bez powodu? - po tych słowach wyciągnął on rękę do przodu, blokując możliwość mowy Yi'emu, Vasal i Defaraqowi. Możliwości przejęcia ich ust nie miał, zrobił, co mógł. - Naradzimy się, jeśli łaska - odparł Schrodinger nieco miauczącym głosem. - Rozumiem. - rzekł Creator, po czym teleportował się w ułamku sekundy na wierzch ochronnej poświaty bossa. Po chwili narada kompanów zakończyła się jednogłośnym werdyktem. - Spier*alaj. - rzekł Schrodinger, dając tym samym znak, iż wszyscy są gotowi do walki. Creator zaśmiał się, acz nie powiedział ani słowa. Rozpoczęła się kolejna bitwa. Pole ochronne Zupy Śmierci zmieniło kolor na zielony, zmniejszając jego skuteczność, aczkolwiek umożliwiając ataki. Creator jednym ruchem ręki obezwładnił Mandriva na krótką chwilę, który chciał rzucić w niego swój ostatni dynamit. Schrodinger przyciągnął na siebie uwagę bossa, oddając kilka strzałów, po czym zaczął biec na swoje stanowisko bojowe, unikając strzałów z zupy. Venaya utworzyła lekkie pole ochronne wokół każdego z kompanów z osobna, po czym zaczęła zbierać energię na cios, który miał przerwać pole ochronne Creatora. Widząc wsparcie magiczne, cała ekipa rzuciła się do ataku, atakując wszyscy w jednym momencie, licząc, że takie uderzenie przerwie pole siłowe. Nic to jednak nie wskórało, nie tylko dlatego, że połowa ekipy nie miała broni. Odzyskawszy kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, Mandriv rzucił dynamit w Creatora, który go zjadł, po czym siarczyście beknął. Otrzepał kurz z ust, i rzucił się do walki dwoma mieczami, które wsześniej skradł Vasal. Jako swój cel wybrał Jina Mo-Ri, który parował - albo palił - jego ciosy, lecz nie atakował, bo nie miał na to czasu. Z odsieczą szybko przyszła Vasal, która założyła Creatorowi Nelsona, lecz on po prostu pozbył się głowy na chwilę, odepchnął odsiecz, uderzył Jina tą właśnie głową w brzuch, a potem doczepił ją sobie z powrotem. Mandriv wziął swój miecz i również rzucił się na Creatora, to samo zrobił Yi, poleciwszy jednak reszcie ekipy, by zajęła się braniem ciosów Zupy Śmierci na siebie, i unikanie ich. Vasal dołączyła do grupy dywersyjnej, a Schrodinger wreszcie zajął pozycję. Zmiana pozycji przez Vasal była poniekąd kluczowa - jej zwinność umożliwiła innym zaczepienie się o jej ręce, i przeskoczenie potężnej, zielonej fali zupy ogórkowej lecącej w ich stronę. Wszyscy wylądowali twardo na ziemi. W momencie, gdy Yi, Mandriv i Jin Mo-Ri walczyli z Creatorem, Venaya zebrała moc do pełnej fali uderzeniowej, i wycentrowała ją w czarną postać. Atak został całkowicie zablokowany jednym przesunięciem małego palca, aczkolwiek umożliwił on Yiemu jego odcięcie. Krew z kawałka odciętej dłoni uformowała lancę, i ugodziła Yi'ego prosto w jego dłoń, w której trzymał miecz. Ten jednak przerzucił swoje ostrze do lewej ręki, po czym zaczął nią bardzo nieskutecznie operować. Mimo tego, udało mu się trafić Creatora w taki sposób, by Jin Mo-Ri mógł użyć jego zaklęcia spalenia, co postanowił zastosować prosto w jego męskie, czułe miejsce. Okazało się jednak, że Creator jest płci dowolnej, więc szybko zmienił swoją płeć na damską, unikając tego jakże potwornego bólu. Schrodingerowi została jedna kula w magazynku. Wymierzył on prosto w głowę kobiecej formy Creatora, po czym oddał strzał. Creator jednak teleportował się na wierzch misy Zupy Śmierci, gdzie usiadł i zaczął odpoczywać. Pole siłowe Zupy Śmierci zostało ostatecznie przerwane, ale wszyscy byli bardzo skołowani walką, więc nie rzucali się do ataku od razu. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Vasal i Dancera. Niczym maszyny zniszczenia rzucili się naprzód, i zanim ktokolwiek mrugnąłby okiem, byli już na szczycie misy, walcząc z Creatorem. Żaden z nich nie miał jednak broni. Yi zaczął jednak czegoś szukać na ziemi. Wszyscy zdążyli zaangażować się w walkę, jednakże Defaraq pojął, co robi jego kompan, i dlaczego nie walczy. Walka z Creatorem trwała. Jego postać wykształciła sobie dodatkowe sześć par oczu i dwie pary rąk, by skuteczniej walczyć. Mimo tego, musiał on zeskoczyć z wierzchu Zupy, by ułatwić jej ataki - sam był bezsilny wobec takiej ilości przeciwników. Zupa użyła połowy swojej mocy, by wytworzyć falę wystarczającą do zabicia wszystkich, którzy walczyli z Creatorem. Nie zdążyła jednak tego zrobić. Yi znalazł Siódmy Amulet, włożył go na siebie, i skupił tym uwagę bossa, który cisnął cały ten potężny strzał na niego. Nie mając żadnych szans na ucieczkę, Yi odrzucił Amulet w powietrze, po czym zginął, otrzymawszy potężny cios od bossa. Fakt ten wprawił Vasal w drugą w jej historii nadfurię, tym razem jeszcze silniejszą niż tą, którą osiągnęła podczas walki z Merintsem, gdy zabiła go trzema uderzeniami. Venaya skojarzyła fakty, kazała wszystkim się odsunąć, i stworzyła potężne pole ochronne, używając przeszło trzech czwartych jej many. Wiedząc, że długo jednak go nie utrzyma, liczyła na cud, bądź wściekłość Vasal. Schrodinger zerwał się ze swojej pozycji i rzucił się do pola walki. Szybko podbiegł do miejsca śmierci jego pana, Yiego, wziął Siódmy Amulet i zarzucił go na siebie. Vasal tymczasem była zajęta walką z Creatorem, podczas której uderzenia, ciosy i kopniaki wymieniały się z cięciami mieczy w takim tempie, że ludzkie oko nie byłoby wstanie wszystkiego zarejestrować. Mimo niewiarygodnej wściekłości i zacięcia dziewczyny, Creator zdawał się wygrywać. Miejsce walki nagle zaszło pyłem i piachem, zerując widoczność. Słyszalny był tylko cichy jęk duszonej dziewczyny. W tym czasie Schrodinger znów uruchomił Irytację. Z Siódmym Amuletem na szyi rzucił się na bossa, i wpakował w niego kilkaset strzałów. Ze względu na amulet, siła jego strzałów była niewiarygodna, i po chwili cały płyn we wnętrzu bossa zniknął. Mimo przyjęcia sześciu ciosów Zupy na klatę, Schrodinger był cały i zdrowy. Oddał dwa strzały w serce bossa. Rozległa się potężna eksplozja o fali uderzeniowej skumulowanej w górę, która nagle rozstąpiła się, tworząc ramiona w kształcie krzyża łacińskiego. Creator, widząc, iż poniósł porażkę, uciekł. Vasal jednak była już martwa, czarna postać dusząc ją złamała jej kark. Zapowiedź następnego odcinka O kurna, jaki sajgon. Więcej sajgonu tutaj: LoBW18: Starcie dwóch mistrzów! Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon